The Beginning of A Beautiful Friendship
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: To celebrate 30 years of magic and music. Ariel and Flounder go on their first adventure.


Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid belongs to Disney.

**The Beginning of A Beautiful Friendship**

Deep below the waves, a small blue and yellow fish floated outside the grand palace of Atlantica. He glanced up as a group of mer-soldiers swam over his hiding place among the kelp and seagrass. He still wasn't sure how close he could be before they would imprison him, but it was where she had asked him to wait for her.

"There you are! I've been looking at you."

He turned towards the voice of the young mermaid. She floated just above him also in the kelp. Her red hair a stark contrast to the world around her.

"Ah, I wasn't sure if I should even be here." He glanced around as he slowly swam from his hiding place.

She smiled at him. "Oh, don't worry. I told Daddy about you coming. So no one would have bothered you." She gestured behind her. "Come on. I want to get out of here before one of my sisters shows up."

The little fish nodded. "Okay. I'll follow you." Was he crazy to be following? He had only met her yesterday, and here he was following her into the unknown.

Together the duo swam off. Never seeing the tall merman watching them smiling.

The little fish followed after her. "Where are we going?" They swam past the market. A place he had never gone past before.

"Come on. You'll see." She veered upwards over one of the stalls.

Sighing, he continued after her. He had come this far after all. A little farther couldn't hurt.

Just outside the city, she stopped floating as fish swam past her.

He caught up to her breathing heavily. "I need to rest for a second."

Smiling, she nodded. "Okay."

After a few deep breaths, he looked around them. "Where are we going?"

"I'm not allowed to go any farther." She frowned.

"Ah, sorry but I forgot your name."

"Oh, it's fine." She smiled at the little fish. "I'm Ariel. Your name's Flounder, right?"

He nodded. "Yep." She had remembered his name after all.

She returned his nod. "Are you up for an adventure, Flounder?"

He frowned at her words. "What do you mean an adventure?"

She smiled at him. "Follow me if you want to find out." Suddenly, she began to swim towards the one place all mer-folk were forbidden.

He tilted his body to look up. "Ah, we can't go there!"

She continued on her ascent towards the surface of the sea as if she hadn't heard him.

Flounder looked around him. There was no one but him to try and stop her. He frowned as he began to swim in place. Then he as quick as he could he followed after her.

"WAIT!"

She glanced at him smiling. "Come on, don't be a guppy."

"I'm not a guppy." He reached the edge of her tail. "Are you planning to go to the surface?"

She slowed down a bit. "Not exactly. I want to get just below it."

Soon the duo stopped and looked up overhead. A giant yellow-orange pearl hung over their heads.

"Wow. Do you know what it's called?" He looked up at the large pearl.

The little mermaid shook her head. "No, but I want to learn."

"But King Triton said that the surface world is off limits."

"I know. I want to learn everything I can about it."

Flounder frowned at her. "You'd get into big trouble if you did that."

She looked down at him. "I know." She then returned her gaze to the world above. A strange creature to her moved overhead. "But I still want to know."

"Princess, you are to come with us immediately!"

The duo looked down as two armed guards were swimming up to them.

Groaning, the little mermaid frowned. "I didn't go to the surface."

They reached them with one moving behind her. "Doesn't matter. We have to take you to your father."

The little fish frowned. "Princess?"

"You'll have to come, too. I'm afraid." The other guard gestured in front of him. "After you two."

With heads hung low, the duo swam back to the city of Atlantica. Were they used to seeing this? No one paid them much mind as they swam back to the Palace. Flounder frowned as he followed after the mermaid as she led him to the throne room.

The little fish began to shake as they neared the throne where the king sat waiting for them.

Sighing, the king shook his head as he rose from his throne. "What did she do this time?"

"We caught them near the surface, Your Majesty." One of the guards swam up behind them.

The king frowned. "Ariel, what have I told you?"

"We didn't go to the surface. We were under it." She bit her lip slightly.

The king sighed. "We'll talk later, young lady. Now who is your friend here? I saw you two swim off earlier."

"Oh, this is Flounder, Daddy." She smiled up at him.

The king nodded. "Hello, Flounder."

"Ah, hello, Your Majesty." Flounder bowed to the king. She was one of the daughters of King Triton? Why hadn't she told him? He glanced over at her.

King Triton smiled at the little nervous fish. "Well, I'll allow you to take him home, Ariel, but you are to return home as soon as he is home. I'll send someone with you to be sure."

Ariel frowned. "Yes, Daddy."

He nodded at his daughter. "Very well. Nice meeting you, Flounder."

"Ah, you, too, Your Majesty."

The duo slowly swam out of the throne room with the guard following behind them.

The king shook his head as they left. "What do you think, Dudley?"

"Hmm, he'll be good for her." The old sea turtle smiled as he came from behind the throne.

The king sighed. "I hope so. She needs a friend that isn't one of her sisters."

Dudley nodded. "If he can survive her, then he'll be a good one."

The king returned the nod. "I hope so, old friend."

* * *

Happy Birthday, Ariel! I still can't believe that _The Little Mermaid_ is 30 years old. Thanks to the amazing cast and crew of this wonderful movie.

Review if you please.

CL


End file.
